


Happy Birthday

by WhenInDoubtSleep



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenInDoubtSleep/pseuds/WhenInDoubtSleep
Summary: It's Neil's birthday. Andrew and Matt have a special surprise for him.Day 4: blindfolds
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Neil Josten, Matt Boyd/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949725
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for all of the wonderful people who read my Mandriel long fic. 
> 
> Day 4: **Blindfolds** | Face-sitting | Mommy/Daddy | Fisting

It’s a testament to the trust that they’ve built when Neil lets Andrew slip the silky black blindfold over his eyes. Neil smiles, something small and secretive. 

Andrew had dragged him to Columbia with the promise of a surprise for his birthday. Neil is still new to celebrating, unused to whatever extra attention the people in his life give him on holidays. Birthdays are the weirdest. 

Andrew shifts on the bed, gripping at the bottom of his shirt and tugging gently, “shirt off, yes or no?” Andrew’s voice is low, and Neil can feel his breath against his ear. 

“Yeah,” he says, raising his arms to make Andrew’s work easier. Neil smiles when Andrew’s lips press to the hollow of his throat, sinking lower to press sweet kisses across his chest. 

“Surprise, yes or no?” he asks, and Neil nods, still smiling. 

“Yes, Drew.” Andrew’s hands disappear, and he can feel when Andrew gets up off of the bed, disappearing for a minute. Neil just sits there, shirtless in Andrew’s room. When he comes back, there’s a second set of hands. 

“Matty?” Neil asks, devastatingly hopeful. 

“Hey, baby,” Matt says softly, and Neil is overwhelmed, reaching out blindly, feeling For Matt’s shoulder. They hadn’t seen Matt since October due to his busy schedule as a professional athlete. They still spoke often, but it wasn’t the same playing on the court without him. 

Matt takes Neil’s hands, guiding them to his shoulders. And then Neil’s grinning, pulling him down for an enthusiastic kiss. Matt shits closer, settling between Neil’s legs. Neil is vaguely aware of the bed shifting again and then Andrew is behind him, hands on his waist. 

When Matt and Neil separate, Andrew nips at Neil’s earlobe before whispering, “blindfold on, yes or no?” 

As soon as Neil answers, both of their hands and lips are on his skin. It’s strange, feeling bracketed by their ministrations, but Neil settles, content to let them lave him in open-mouthed kisses down his arms and across his cheeks and on his neck and down his chest. 

“What do you want, baby?” Matt asks, and Neil shudders, leaning back into Neil’s chest. 

“I don’t know. Want you to choose,” he says, turning to press a clumsy kiss to Andrew’s jaw and laughing. 

“Okay, let us know if you don’t like something. Or if you have any requests,” Andrew reminds him. And then Andrew is moving him, leading him to the center of the bed and laying him down. Matt flops down on his left almost immediately, and Neil grins. 

“Fingers, yes or no?” Andrew asks, and Neil nods, drawing his knees up a bit at the offer. Andrew chuckles, pressing a kiss over the scar near his collar bone. 

The longer the blindfold is on, the more aware Neil becomes of everything else. He can feel the trade-off of lube between Matt, who had retrieved it from the bedside table, and Andrew. Neil pushes off his shorts and boxers in one motion, throwing them aside. 

“God, you’re so pretty, Neil,” Matt mutters, hiding his face in the mop of Neil’s curls. 

“I would say the same of you, but for all I know, you look like shit,” Neil retorts, smirking. Matt squeaks, shoving his shoulder playfully, “I’m  _ kidding  _ you always look good. Even in the morning when you’re all pouty.”

Andrew taps his thigh, and Neil’s legs fall open. When he feels one of Andrew’s fingers circling his entrance, he whines, hips hitching. 

Matt’s hands pet at Neil’s stomach, avoiding his dick while Andrew teases at his rim. 

“Don’t be mean, it’s my birthday!” The words are petulant, and he can feel Matt’s smile against his forehead. 

“Drew is always mean- ow, what the fuck,” Matt exclaims, and Neil let’s out a full-body laugh, his head tipping back. Matt takes the opportunity to suck a bruise to the delicate skin of his neck, “he pinched me.”

“Hm, I don’t feel bad for you,” Neil says, sighing when Andrew finally presses a finger into him. He goes boneless, sinking into the feeling of Andrew’s fingers fucking into him and Matt pressing kisses across his upper body. 

“Can I touch you, Neil?” Matt asks, and Neil moans, nodding rapidly, “you always flush such a pretty color for us.”

And then Matt is stroking him, and Neil wonders when he had lubed up his hand, but the tight slide of his hand is addictive. 

Andrew massages at his prostate, dipping down to press a kiss to Neil’s bare hipbone, “No one else is here, let us hear you.”

So he does. He loses himself in his boyfriends’ hands, the way that they know just how to touch him until he’s shaking and babbling and flushed down his chest. 

“I’m close,” he says between moans, and Matt’s hand disappears and is quickly replaced with his lips, “fucking  _ shit _ .”

He thrusts up into Matt’s mouth, rambling his apology between curses, and his hand finds its way to cradle Matt’s neck, holding lightly. 

A minute later, Andrew is pressing his prostate mercilessly while Matt takes his cock until he can feel his throat, and Neil’s orgasm washes over him. 

They fuck him through it, petting at his thigh while he feels every aftershock. And then he’s boneless, sinking into the pillows while Andrew withdraws his fingers and Matt pulls off his dick. 

When they’re both laying down beside him, Andrew reaches up to pull the blindfold from Neil’s eyes, tossing it aside and pressing a languid kiss to his lips. 

Neil smiles at him before turning to study Matt’s face, the strong curve of his jaw, and his deep brown eyes. 

“Hi,” he whispers, and Matt curls around him, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Matt whispers while Andrew laces their fingers together, and then Neil’s vision is blinking back tears. 

“You have a game tomorrow night… why the fuck are you here?” Neil demands, and Matt laughs, the vibrations echoing in Neil’s chest. 

“And I’ll be there. But tonight, I’m here with my favorite men. And we’re going to eat cake and cuddle. Sound good?” Matt asks, and Neil nods, looking between Andrew and Matt who are both fully-clothes, holding him close in the bed. 

“Yeah, sounds perfect. Thank you.” Andrew shuts him up with a kiss. 

Neil could get used to celebrations if they all felt like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? It's soft boyfriends being soft. Let me know how you feel??
> 
> If you like it, you should check out [On The Cusp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119171/chapters/63536074)
> 
> [Come be my friend on Tumblr!](https://unpredictableandunreal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
